In order to make a payment to an online merchant, a user may need to provide payment account information and shipping information. Providing this information may be a cumbersome process, as the user may need to look up his/her payment account (e.g., credit card) information and typing long shipping addresses is time consuming and error prone. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for securely making a payment to an online merchant may be desirable.